1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an adhesive-less fixed flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of electronic devices (such as DVD player, notebook computer, or projector), are often equipped with flat cables for transferring data among the components of the electronic devices. Generally, the flat cables are adhered to supporting structures, for example frames, with adhesives. However, the adhering procedure is time consuming and leads to increased cost. Furthermore, during repairing of the electronic devices, the flat cables may be damaged when they are removed from the supporting structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.